


hunt or be hunted

by ohfaiths



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/pseuds/ohfaiths
Summary: Wolves asleep amidst the treesBats all a swaying in the breezeBut one soul lies anxious wide awakeFearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	hunt or be hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months due to the ridiculous amount of stress but this is something I was aching to write. This is a low key sequel to the 'something wicked this way comes' written by rathxritter based on my edit. You can always read that story as well, it's marvellously written!
> 
> This time, I was inspired by a fantastic game "The Witcher: Wild Hunt" and its famous lullaby.  
> You can listen to it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFUsPfuwjpw
> 
> Also, I highly recommend you to watch the cinematic trailer that inspired the battle between Jemma and the switched that was sent after her (in the trailer, the woman is actually a vampire, but I've slightly changed the whole thing lmao):  
> https://youtu.be/1-l29HlKkXU
> 
> The relationship is not mentioned, except mama Jemma being absolute badass.
> 
> Also, a child's name is heavily inspired by one of the main characters from 'The Witcher' because I'm a nerd.

**_"Wolves asleep amidst the trees_ **

**_Bats all a swaying in the breeze"_ **

Jemma's gentle voice is soft and hushed, so very unlike her, but there is no need to be loud. It's far past midnight and she's trying to get her daughter to sleep, but the little one stays awake despite the dim light of the candles and her mother's lullaby. 

It is a known lullaby among the witches, the one Jemma's mother used to sing to her and somehow, Jemma has remembered it. The words seem harsh and the meaning of the song is tragic, but so is their life. 

**_"But one soul lies anxious wide awake_ **

**_Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths"_ **

Their daughter is only five months, but she already shows the signs of having both Jemma and Fitz's blood. A powerful creature that will grow up to be the one scaring people, and it's not the worst part. There are whispers and curses, the ones Jemma’s not afraid of; she's learned to cope with the fear people produce whenever she steps out of their cottage and goes to town. She's familiar with the looks she receives, but her daughter isn't.

It's all new and scary to Elen Zireael Fitz, who's been anxious for the past few weeks. As if she feels something coming. Something horrifying and huge. 

**_"For your dolly Polly sleep has flown_ **

**_Don't dare let her tremble alone"_ **

Jemma's afraid to even breathe, feeling her daughter trembling in her arms, unsure of what to do. She has never seen Elen behave like this, and perhaps her motherly instincts have started to kick in, or maybe it's her witchy powers. Her eyes glimmer in the dark, but this is not something her child is scared of. Elen had even laughed at her father's dark form, when he was particularly angry after one night, coming home with the dark shadows following him.

But eventually, Jemma finally decodes her daughter's strange behaviour, for Sonya appears by her side, hitting her tail on Jemma's leg. This is a familiar warning, a ritual of the witch and her familiar. Jemma's heart stops for a minute but then it beats faster, adrenaline filling her veins.

As if on cue, the candles are blown out, and it's darker than ever in the nursery.

**_"For the witcher, heartless, cold_ **

**_Paid in coin of gold_ **

**_He comes he'll go leave naught behind_ **

**_But heartache and woe"_ **

It's been a while since they have had a guest in their woods, but Jemma knows that there are people who would want to take down Elen. She is the child of the two powerful creatures, of Elder Blood, some say, perhaps someone who could destroy the world they live in, given half the chance. 

Some of them want Zireael to become their weapon, the one Jemma did not become, and this is not the destiny a mother wants for her child. She's ready to fight to the death with those who dare to touch her little one, destroy each and every one of them, even if it's a supreme witch of the town. 

Jemma's not scared of the witchers. They attack without thinking, and that is their fault. They underestimate the witch and get killed before they can say the curse, or spray the potion on her.

**_"Birds are silent for the night_ **

**_Cows turned in as daylight dies"_ **

Jemma leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Elen's forehead, thanking her for the warning. Jemma must be getting old, for she did not notice the danger and now it's too late. She wishes Fitz was here to remind her that she’s doing great and she’s not a failure of a mother, but he's gone on some business. Still, she thinks of him, hoping he'll hear her thoughts. It's amazing how they are compatible in every way, not just physically.

**_"But one soul lies anxious wide awake_ **

**_Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths_ **

**_My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes_ **

**_Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries"_ **

Elen gurgles once laid in her crib but doesn't protest at her mother's decision to leave her. Jemma picks up Sonya and places her in the crib beside her daughter, scratching the cat behind her ears and mouthing " _protect her_ ". The familiar meows in response and stiffens, already on her guard. Jemma presses a finger to her lips and Elen calms down, watching her mother curiously.

Jemma moves carefully around the house, blowing out the rest of candles with a wave of her hand, the only source of light her glimmering hazel eyes and the aura around her that seems to shine brighter whenever she makes one step closer to the door, where the witcher is waiting for her, without a doubt.

She's smarter than the rest of them, the strongest, and she will not hold back when it comes to protecting her child. She won't allow anyone to take her and take advantage of the powerful little one.

**_"As the witcher, brave and bold_ **

**_Paid in coin of gold"_ **

Jemma grabs the poker - useless protection, but it's something - and moves towards the exit door, opening it carefully and immediately vanishing from the spot where she stood. It's a trick she learned from her husband, the teleportation she absolutely adores. She knows the witchers hate when their target is playing games with them, but it's fun. 

She notices the tall and bulky man trying to find her, his sword is sharp and shiny. Fitz may like this one, Jemma thinks, watching the witcher from the shadows of the night. It's one swift wave of the hand to cast the protection spell on their house, the one that throws the witcher off whenever he comes closer. Jemma laughs and attracts the witcher's attention, but she's smarter.

She meets his gaze and smirks, waiting for him to swing his sword only to vanish away, leaving him angry and confused. Jemma knows he thinks that she's an easy target, the one he got paid for, thinks he can get rid of her blood and family, but they always underestimate her.

She's angry, too, and she easily gets bored playing with him. She could easily rip out his spine, but it wouldn't be Jemma if she didn't mock the witcher first. 

She hits when he least expects her, almost close to her house where Elen Zireael is sleeping with Sonya, guarding her, when he thinks that the witch gave up. 

Jemma teleports right in front of the witcher and swiftly grabs his sword, using the witcher's weapon against him. He does not expect this, and it's the matter of seconds before he chokes on the blood coming out of his mouth and looks down, noticing that his sword is covered with his blood, and not the witch he was sent to kill.

Jemma may use his blood in the potions and she moves the sword further, her other hand touching his face until it crumbles, turning into ashes, the ones Jemma already knows will be useful later. 

She pulls out the sword, casting a glance at the body of the witcher at her feet. She breathes out the spell and hears the cawing. A big black raven lands on Jemma's extended arm. She smiles softly and pets the bird, a loyal messenger from her husband.

"It's alright. It's over for now."

Jemma doesn't hide the body, convinced that her husband may see their unlucky visitor once he comes home. She can feel that he's almost here, giving up on his business because his family, once again, was endangered.

The witch returns to her child, clicking her fingers to light up the candles and smiles when she notices that Elen Zireael Fitz is fast asleep. Sonya looks up and meows almost silently, curling near the little one and coming back to sleep.

**_"He'll chop and slice you_ **

**_Cut and dice you_ **

**_Eat you up whole_ **

**_Eat you whole."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks besidemethewholdamntime for beta x
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
